A Light Beyond The Sunset
by VictorianRomantic
Summary: Vallinoria, a Loner She-elf, hears strange voices and has visions of eerie events. This is about how she unlocks the mysteries of her past, learing to love, and finding out her TRUE place in life. ALSO STARRING: Legolas Greenleaf and others from LOTR.
1. Default Chapter

A Light Beyond the Sunset  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An adult she-elf carries her young elf-child. There is fire, and a bright light beyond anyone can imagine. There are screams, and shouts, and the adult she-elf is out of sight. The young elf-child runs far, but the light covers her, as she struggles to get away. There are cries for help, and she sees yet another elf-child like her. He calls to her, seeking help. She comes to help, but is parted, as the unseen face of the other elf-child disappears into the darkness of the bright light. She falls and screams.  
  
Vallinoria woke up from her familiar nightmare, sweating, and panting. She got out of her tent to the nearby stream to get a drink and to cool her- self off.  
  
"What a dream." she said to her self, "it is strange that I have been having such dreams so often; they are very much alike."  
  
She sighed and went back to her tent, plopping on to her soft pillow, and closed her eyes.  
  
She woke at dawn, and started to get ready for the rest of her long journey to Hobbiton. She had been invited to her life-long hobbit friend; Lurenia's, wedding shower. Lurenia was to be married to Frodo Baggins, and the wedding shower was to take place later that day. Just a few hours later, Vallinoria finally arrived in Hobbiton. It was a beautiful place; plenty of singing birds and friendly faces, never- ending beautiful green hills, and marvelous fields of crop. Vallinoria never quite stayed in one place; she was more like a loner she- elf, wondering around middle earth with no particular place to stay. She had chestnut brown hair, with a golden shimmer touch, that fell just under her shoulders, and pure blue eyes. She didn't know who her parents where, (or if they were still alive for that matter,) and where she belonged. She was certainly not a princess of royalty, and didn't seem to be just an everyday commoner, but she still couldn't seem to know where she belonged.  
  
She finally came upon the hobbit hole where Lurenia lived. She knocked on the door. A short, slender, light brown hair colored hobbit answered the door. At first, she gave Vallinoria a strange look.  
  
"Lurenia! It's me! Vallinoria, remember?" She said, with excitement.  
  
Lurenia suddenly gave a smile a mile wide, "Vallinoria! Of course I remember!" Lurenia gradually leaned over and spread her arms around her. She backed up, pushed the curls from her hair out of her face and opened the round green door wider, so that Vallinoria could see the entry hall of the fine hobbit hole.  
  
"Please, please, come in! We have much to talk about Vallinoria!" Lurenia pleaded.  
  
"Yes we do." Vallinoria cautioned her self to watch out for the ceiling as she entered.  
  
They sat down on a soft bench in the living room, and Lurenia began to tell her about her plans for the wedding and how glad she was that she could see her again.  
  
"You're appearance has really changed, Lurenia. Your hair has gotten curlier and you have grown taller than I last saw you. But is certainly a good thing" Vallinoria said, with a smile.  
  
"So have you," She chuckled, "You have grown so much.why, the last time I saw you, you were about as tall as I am now!"  
  
Vallinoria giggled, then sighed. "Yes, well it has been a long time."  
  
For a while they sat there talking about what they have been doing with their lives.  
  
"Vallinoria, don't you think that you should settle down soon? You know, maybe find a husband, start a new life?"  
  
Vallinoria shook her head and sighed, "I can't. I just possibly can't. There are too many things in this world that I need to understand." She glared at the ceiling.  
  
"Come now," Lurenia summoned, "It is almost time for the shower!" They went outside, and Vallinoria helped her put up all the decorations and assort all the snacks. Soon the celebration began.  
  
There was music, dancing, and fireworks, and what seemed like over a hundred hobbits there. Vallinoria just sat there for most of the time at one of the tables, watching Lurenia and Frodo dance until Lurenia noticed that Vallinoria wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Get up, and follow me," Lurenia summoned, "there is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
Vallinoria followed Lurenia past the fireworks area and to another table, where there was an elf, who was not doing anything either.  
  
"This is Legolas," She said to Vallinoria, "He is the Prince of Mirkwood, and a very good friend of mine." Then she turned over to Legolas, "This is Vallinoria, the elf that I was telling you about."  
  
Legolas nodded his head, turned to Vallinoria, smiled and said, "Hello there, Vallinoria."  
  
She blushed, and said, "Hello.Legolas." Soon she found herself lost in his eyes; they were a beautiful shade of blue. He had long, blonde hair, and he was very handsome. She finally caught her self staring at him, and quickly looked down, blushing.  
  
Lurenia smiled and said, "well, I think I will go dance with Frodo now, and leave the two of you to get more aquatinted."  
  
This frustrated Vallinoria. She knew just what Lurenia was doing, but at the same time she was glad that she was alone with Legolas. There was something about him that made her want to be with him, but she did not know what it was.  
  
"So.would you like to dance?" Legolas asked, with hopeful eyes that attracted Vallinoria.  
  
Normally, Vallinoria avoided things like this with the opposite sex, but for some odd reason, she found her self give in.  
  
"I'd love to," she said joyfully, while blushing.  
  
He smiled, "Great." and he shyly took her hand and lead her to the dance floor and they started to dance.  
  
As they danced, they started to learn more about each other, and now more than ever, Vallinoria really wanted to be near him, but she was afraid to. Suddenly, Vallinoria felt tired, and Legolas helped her to a table.  
  
"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" He asked  
  
"No, that's ok," she said panting, "I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"Well, if you say so." he replied. "Hey, if it is not too much trouble, would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
Vallinoria couldn't help it. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Great," he smiled. "Follow me."  
  
He took her hand, and led her to a nice, quiet path, away from everybody else. There was only the light from the moon, and it seemed very romantic to Vallinoria. They stopped over to a bench right under a shady tree, and over by a lake.  
  
"Here we are," He said.  
  
Vallinoria smiled, she tried to get closer to him, but was too shy and scared. Then she let her self get lost in his eyes.  
  
"Vallinoria," He began, "May I ask you something?" this time she felt his eyes lost in hers.  
  
"Sure, anything." She said, moving a little closer to him.  
  
"Vallinoria," he said, still looking into her eyes and grabbing her hands, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
All of a sudden, Vallinoria looked down, and feared of what he just said. She gasped, "What do you mean?"  
  
Surprised, Legolas quickly looked down and said, "I mean, do you believe in love at first sight? Dear god, it is only a question!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Vallinoria said looking down, "It is just.I don't believe in love."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Oh, come on now, how can someone as beautiful as you say such a thing?"  
  
She blushed, and smiled. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful. Not the way he did.  
  
She looked up, and got lost into his eyes yet again. Legolas stroked her hair, with his eyes looking into hers and brushed his hand down her cheek lightly. Vallinoria now felt safe with him, and sat directly next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder. Then she sat up and said, "You know, maybe we should get back to the shower."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, we have only been gone for about a half hour."  
  
"It is not the time that worries me." she said, with fearful eyes, "I sense danger."  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand and said, "Don't be frightened, we can go back now then." He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. Vallinoria felt so safe, and wanted to stay alone with him now, she did not want to go back. Suddenly, everything got blurry, and soon everything went black. Vallinoria dropped to the ground, very still. 


	2. An Urgent Letter

Chapter 2  
  
~All of a sudden she found herself in a stampede of people.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked an elf running past her  
  
"We are running."  
  
"From what?" She asked the faceless elf  
  
"We are running."  
  
"I don't understand!" She yelled  
  
"We are running.help us."  
  
"FROM WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING FROM???"  
  
The elf grabbed her arm, looked at her with the fear in her widened eyes, and said "they're coming." and then everything swooshed, and blew up.~  
  
"Help! Help!" she shouted and she heard voices.  
  
"Vallinoria? Wake up, it is me, Lurenia"  
  
Vallinoria opened her eyes sweating and panting. "Oh, what happened?"  
  
"Legolas told us that you passed out cold."  
  
"Oh.I just.I cant remember anything."  
  
"It is ok, just sit back and relax, don't worry about a thing." Lurenia insisted.  
  
"Wait.where is Legolas?" She sat up  
  
"Oh, he is in the other room.he seemed really worried about you, I could have sworn that I saw tears in his eyes, but nobody will believe me," she said smiling, "I will go tell him that you are awake." she walked out of the room.  
  
"Gosh, Lurenia sure is acting childish." Vallinoria said to herself. She sat back and tried to remember what had happened before she passed out. "Damn, I can't remember what had happened!" She said out of frustration.  
  
Legolas walked into the room.  
  
"Vallinoria?" He said coming closer, staring at her as if he hadn't eaten in days and thought she was food.  
  
"I can't remember what happened? Why and how did I pass out?" she asked.  
  
Legolas blushed. He remembered what had happened. He was almost blaming it on himself and didn't want to tell her. "Ummm.well, don't you remember? We had been taking a walk and then you passed out, right out of nowhere when we were about to go back because you felt nervous."  
  
"Oh, well I can almost remember."  
  
"Please, you need your rest, Lurenia told me to make my visit brief."  
  
"Well, I don't think I need anymore rest, I can't go to sleep anyway. I would like to get up now."  
  
"Alright then, I will go ask Lurenia if it is ok for you to get out of bed." Legolas walked out of the room. About ten minutes later he returned.  
  
"She says it is alright, but you need to get out very slowly."  
  
"Umm.ok then." As Vallinoria started to get out and on to her feet, she tripped, and Legolas caught her, and their eyes met. Vallinoria just stood there, in his arms, and felt safe again. She suddenly remembered all that had happened the night before when she has passed out. To break the strange awkwardness she felt, she tried to say something.  
  
"So.did I miss anything last night after I passed out?"  
  
"Nothing important." He replied.  
  
Vallinoria looked at Legolas as he turned away. He looked like he had descended from heaven right then, then he caught her looking at him, and their eyes met, this time it did not feel awkward.  
  
Just then Lurenia walked into the room, and Frodo was with her. Vallinoria quickly looked down, as Legolas walked over and sat down in an armchair.  
  
"I'm sorry I could not introduce you to Frodo last night," Lurenia said, "but here he is."  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?" Frodo asked Vallinoria.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Baggins" She replied  
  
For a while, the four of them all talked about what happened and about the wedding plans. Then Lurenia stood up, "I think it would be nice if we all went out for some lunch, don't you think? I know this very nice bakery down Cinnamon street, Frodo, haven't you been there with me before."  
  
They all agreed to go, took a carriage, and ordered a table for four people. As they were looking at the menu, Vallinoria felt a strange feeling in her blood.  
  
They all were deciding on what to get when suddenly their voices started to fade away as Vallinoria ignored them, her mind was suddenly occupied.  
  
"Vallinoria, what do you want?" one of them said to her. All of a sudden she heard voices in her head.  
  
Vallinoria.run.run while you can.there isn't much time.they're coming.  
  
She screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS IT WHAT DO YOU WANT FORM ME!!!!"  
  
The voices stopped.  
  
The others thought she was talking to them, "Vallinoria, we just want to know what you would like to have for lunch from the menu! Are you ok?" Frodo said. "Uh yeah.I'm ok.just a little sensitive form waking up I guess." She replied.  
  
Later that night she stayed over at Lurenia's house, (as well as Legolas and Frodo) and sat on her bed thinking of what happened (and why) at the bakery that day.  
  
There was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and to out it was Legolas.  
  
"Good evening Milady" He said to her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked  
  
"Vallinoria, I would like to ask you a question, and I would like an answer." He said to her looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Today at the bakery, you seemed a bit frightened; and last night, you said you sensed danger; is there something bothering you, if there is, you can just tell me."  
  
Vallinoria didn't know how to start, or what to tell him. She did not understand what had been going on lately.  
  
"Nothing, Legolas, I am alright. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Alright then, but if you need me, I will be there for you, ok?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The next day Vallinoria practiced her archery, for it was one of her talents. Then she saw Legolas sitting on a bench nearby, and she ran up to him.  
  
"Good morning, Prince." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Vallinoria." He said smiling back.  
  
"Hey, would you give me a hand with my archery?" She asked  
  
"You do archery?" Legolas asked  
  
Vallinoria chuckled "Of course I do, it is a hobby of mine; I love it!"  
  
"Ok, let us test your skills then." He led her to a different target. "Ok, shoot your arrow."  
  
Vallinoria aimed and got it directly in the middle. Legolas' eyes widened. He had never seen a she-elf do such a masculine thing like that before. Then it was his turn. He aimed, and shot, but got it about a centimeter away from where Vallinoria's arrow had landed.  
  
Disappointed, yet happy for her he said, "Well, it looks like you won this round, why don't we go inside for some tea?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." She replied with a smile on her face.  
  
They went inside Lurenia's living room, and she made tea for them. Vallinoria and Legolas were sitting on a two-seater, talking about their experiences.  
  
"Vallinoria," he began, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"  
  
Vallinoria didn't know what to say. She had learned naturally since she was a child.for as long as she could remember.  
  
"I taught myself since well.as long as I can remember." She replied, while looking down. "I can't imagine myself not knowing how to shoot an arrow."  
  
This surprised Legolas. "But why in the world would such a fine lady like yourself need to learn that? I mean, you shouldn't feel the need to learn a male's skill."  
  
Vallinoria didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him what sort of life she had. Not yet. He was a prince of higher power, and if she were to tell him her way of life, she would not be worthy of his time.  
  
"I just find it very entertaining, you know, shooting at targets; of course not animals." She began to bluff some reasons why she learned.  
  
Just then Lurenia busted into the room.  
  
"Legolas," She began, "there is a letter here for you, it says, 'OPEN PROMTLY'." She quickly handed it to him.  
  
"I don't exactly know what it is about, all I know is that Frodo got the same one."  
  
Legolas carefully teared it open. He read it, and then, sighed, and stood up. There was this fear in his eyes that scared Vallinoria.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I go to my room," He said. I would like to speak to Frodo."  
  
"So would I," Lurenia added. Soon they both left the room. Vallinoria sat there, sipping her tea. She thought about the strange things that have been going on lately. What could have been so important that put fear in Legolas' eyes? Then she thought about her dreams and the voices she heard at the bakery. "They're coming." Who could they have meant? Who was coming? Vallinoria started to feel tired and shut her eyes.  
  
She suddenly saw the people running again. One screamed, grabbed her arm, looked at her with fear in their eyes, and said, "They're coming.we are all going to die.they are coming."  
  
"Please tell me! Who is coming???"  
  
"We are going to die."  
  
"But WHO???"  
  
"We are going to die.they're coming.one by one we are all going to die.don't try to hide from them.they WILL find you.don't try to hide."  
  
And with that, everything disappeared, as Vallinoria opened her eyes, breathing so hard, drenched with cold sweat more than ever. She had to figure out what was going on, and soon, before it was too late. 


	3. Namarie

Chapter 3  
  
As Vallinoria was walking to the bathroom to wash-up, she heard somebody crying. It was Lurenia. She was sitting on her bed; silent tears crept down her cheeks.  
  
Vallinoria quickly walked over to figure out what was wrong, and to comfort her friend.  
  
"Lurenia, whatever is the matter?"  
  
Lurenia looked up, there was fear, and sorrow in her eyes. "I figured out what the letter was about," She sobbed. "The.the.wedding.it's." She paused.  
  
"Go on," Vallinoria pleaded.  
  
She stopped sobbing for a moment, and said, "The wedding. It has been cancelled." Then more tears crept down her lavender eyes.  
  
Vallinoria gasped. "But why?"  
  
"Frodo has been called for some classified meeting at the council of Elrond in Rivendale, he will be gone for several days; the post-phoning the wedding. We would gladly reschedule, but I am afraid there is no other time suitable enough for our wedding arrangements."  
  
"But I am sure that there is something we can do; or that I can do?" Vallinoria suggested, with hope in her eyes.  
  
"There is nothing you can do." She said, with great sorrow, "Legolas is called to the same meeting too; I really wish that there was something we could do."  
  
Vallinoria gasped. "Legolas too? What could possibly be so important?"  
  
"I don't know." Lurenia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I honestly don't know."  
  
Later that day, as Vallinoria was taking a walk, she saw Legolas sitting alone on a bench, and then she noticed that she was walking on the same path that they walked on the night of the celebration. She quietly walked up to him. "Hello."  
  
Legolas quickly looked up to see that it was her. "You startled me."  
  
"There is something troubling you," she said, "I can see it in your eyes." Legolas didn't say anything. "I was told that you have been called to a secret meeting at the council of Elrond in Rivendale."  
  
"You speak the truth." He answered.  
  
"Do you know of when you will be back?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "Vallinoria, I do not know. But I feel that I will be gone awhile. "  
  
"I understand," she told him, "But I would like to know what it is that you are summoned to go to about."  
  
"That Vallinoria, is not for you to know now."  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked. "You look scared."  
  
She suddenly saw a wet little blotch creep down his cheek. Was he crying? "I am scared because I won't be seeing you for a very long time I'm afraid." As she sat down she moved closer to him and he gently brushed his hand down her cheek. Their eyes met. Vallinoria felt that awkward feeling again, and closed her eyes. Soon she felt his arms around her; for a while she just sat next to him in his arms, rocking back and fourth until Vallinoria felt scared, and stood up.  
  
"We should be getting back now," she began, "There are some things I need to take care of."  
  
"Yes you're right. I have some things to do myself."  
  
Soon the next day crept by and time for Legolas and Frodo to leave. They were packed up, and ready to set foot on their long journey.  
  
Vallinoria, Lurenia, and a bunch of hobbits where there to bid a farewell to Frodo and Legolas. Vallinoria felt hurt inside because she could see the sorrow in Lurenia's eyes. But Lurenia told her that she understood Frodo had to leave her behind; whatever he had to do most certainly had to be very important, if he was called to a secret council meeting. But Vallinoria felt sorrow too; she did not want Legolas to leave. There was something about Legolas that made her feel whole inside.  
  
After watching a long talk and hugs for the last time between Lurenia and Frodo, Vallinoria finally got the chance to talk to Legolas, (for he had been busy packing) one last time.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" she asked, sorrowfully looking down.  
  
"No, but I must. Vallinoria, if I could.I would take you with me."  
  
Vallinoria blushed a shade of red and looked down at the ground. "You wouldn't have to."  
  
There was silence, as Legolas looked deeply into her eyes; Vallinoria trying to avoid it.  
  
"When I return, I will come looking for you someday. I promise." He said, with confidence in his voice.  
  
Vallinoria just put on a weak smile, and thought, no you won't; I don't even know where I will be and she looked at the ground with her watery eyes.  
  
He kissed her hand and said, "Farewell, Milady." And with that he and Frodo got on to their horses. As they trotted off, Legolas never took his eyes off Vallinoria. Frodo and Legolas were soon out of sight.  
  
Lurenia silently sobbed. "It isn't right!" Vallinoria complained. "You should not let this happen! You can wait to get married cant you!"  
  
Lurenia looked up and sighed. "Vallinoria, stop acting childish! I had to let him go! We could be saving lives here! I'm sure that whatever he has to do is way more important than our love!"  
  
"Well, you at least should not have given up! I thought love could stay together; no matter how far apart you and Frodo are, that is what you used to say to me."  
  
"Vallinoria, what is up with all this nonsense! Since we were children you never believed in such things! Now you, are telling me about it?"  
  
There was dead silence. Lurenia was right. Vallinoria never said anything like this before. What has come over me? She thought.  
  
Lurenia sighed. She decided to head home and asked Vallinoria to join her, but Vallinoria refused; she felt the need to take a walk.  
  
She decided to take a walk on the path that she had gone on with Legolas; there was something special about it. As she was walking along the path, she remembered one of the things that Legolas said to her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" what kind of question is that? She thought. But there was something about it that made her actually wonder if she really even believed in love altogether. When she was still a child she would secretly dream of becoming a princess, falling in love with a handsome young prince, and live happily ever after. But that was too childish, and soon Vallinoria had woken up to the reality of her real life, and ever since she hadn't believed in love. "Love is just a pain!" She would tell Lurenia. "There is no such thing as true love, or love at first sight." Lurenia would just frown at her, and say, "Love is the thing we live for!"  
  
Vallinoria was now beginning to fear that her deep opinion was beginning to change. She didn't want to believe in things like love. She was afraid that it would cause too much pain for her. She was independent.  
  
As she was continuing her walk down the path, she came upon the bench she had shared with Legolas. She remembered what had happened there the two times she had sat there. She suddenly felt alone; of course she was usually alone, but she never felt so lonely.  
  
On her way home, she started to hear the voices yet again.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Please, if you would just tell me." Vallinoria said trembling.  
  
"They are almost here.we are going to die."  
  
"Please! I don't understand! Leave me alone.go upset some one else!"  
  
"A bright light.there is a bright.light."  
  
Suddenly everything flashed white for about a second, and she could only hear the calm singing of the birds.  
  
Feeling awkward, she decided it was best to head to Lurenia's. Pulling back her silky hair, she turned towards the direction that to her friend's cozy hobbit hole.  
  
At dinner, everything was so quiet, Vallinoria could see Lurenia's hands shaking as she was eating. It hurt Vallinoria so much, to see her best friend suffering through so mush pain. She had to do something about it.  
  
  
  
The next morning she got up just before dawn, leaving a note by Lurenia's bed. It said:  
  
Gone to find help. Be back. Your good friend, Vallinoria  
  
Lurenia sighed and shook her head when she read the note. "Please don't make things hard on yourself Vallinoria. You always tried to make things harder."  
  
By then Vallinoria was a few miles away from all of Hobbiton and the Shire. She still had long ways to go. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Maybe I do. she thought. Maybe I do. And she continued to set foot on her long journey. 


	4. A Different Voice

Ok Before I begin Chapter 4 I would like to do something I should have done a long time ago. DISCLAIMER: OBVIOUSLY I don't own LOTR (Although I wish I did), so if you see ANY characters that belong to LOTR, it's not mine, DUH!!! HOWEVER: any of my characters,(ie; Vallinoria, Lurenia, ect.) belong to me!!! Ok I'm done. NOW READ! (and I want review too!) Oh and, just to let you know; this next chapter is short. Ok READ!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Whenever Vallinoria traveled, she never kept track of where she was. She just let her heart lead the way.  
  
One night, after about a week of walking for endless miles, she was brushing her soft hair in the moonlight by a lake.  
  
As she looked into the water at her reflection, she suddenly saw a bright light coming from under the water. It curled into a clear ball, and Vallinoria could not take her eyes off it.  
  
As she gazed into it more closely, she saw many things.  
  
A young she-elf was playing with some other young elves. She could then hear laughing and giggling, and she saw the smiles on the little elves' faces. Suddenly it flashed a bright light that hurt her eyes. Then the little elves turned from happy and giggly, to screaming and afraid. They were running from something, she realized. As she heard more screams and shouts of the little elves (as well as some adult ones,) she saw a burst of flame. She closed her eyes and moaned for it all to stop. Silence took over, and Vallinoria opened her eyes to find the water calm and back to normal, in the midst of the night.  
  
For a while she just sat there, trying to soak it all in.  
  
"What could that possibly mean? Why do such strange things keep happening to me?" She questioned. She thought about it until sunrise with no answer to her questions.  
  
She continued to travel for another week, passing many forests, and taking her time. She stopped by a small, unknown, village where men lived, and bought a horse she named Sorantiel, who was loyal with the strength of a tiger, eyes of a hawk, and was as soft as silk.  
  
One gloomy day, as she was riding Sorantiel along the path in a forest, she heard a funny hissing sound. Sorantiel suddenly stopped, and as Vallinoria urged her to go on, Sorantiel refused, kicking her front legs high in the air, causing Vallinoria to slide off. "Steady girl, steady!" Vallinoria said, while petting Sorantiel's head. As she was trying to calm her petrified horse, she heard a terrified whisper that echoed in the distance. "Beware." She gasped; terrified and drenched with sweat, as she looked around desperately. "Lets go, Sorantiel.now! Th-there I-is nothing to se-ee here." she said, quivering and trying to keep calm. A faint cry was herd in the air. Vallinoria couldn't make anything of it. Sorantiel was gone in the blink of an eye. The cold breeze was getting harder, and stronger. She could feel a presence in the air, but no one was around. She started to run fast without looking back, and suddenly felt dizzy. She fell to the ground.  
  
~Suddenly she was in Legolas' arms, staring into his eyes. Their lips got close until there was not space between them, and she found herself lost in his kiss. But it felt more like a wet, slimy one at that.~  
  
She woke up in a field on top of a hill, in broad daylight, with Sorantiel licking all over her face. "Well, that explains why Legolas was so strange!" she laughed, petting Sorantiel's head. "I must have been asleep for hours." Sorantiel just stared at her.  
  
For a while she just sat there, thinking of Lurenia and Frodo---and Legolas. She had This urge to see Legolas again; a need. She thought about the night before; how she heard a voice saying "beware"  
  
"How do you think I got here, Sorantiel?" She said as she got up and stroked Sorantiel's head.  
  
"I have not a clue." said a voice "Who has said that??" Vallinoria said, puzzled. Sorantiel just stared at her. 


End file.
